QUIPROQUO AMOUREUX
by Kafryne
Summary: Mini fic spéciale Saint Valentin! JUSQU'OU UN PETIT OUBLI PEUT EMMENER BELLA?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! **

**Bon, je sais, fics, trads et tout s'accumulent sur mon compte, et vous préfèreriez sans doute que je m'occupe d'eux avant de commencer une nouvelle fic. **

**Mais c'est pas ma faute!! J'étais inspirée !! °.°**

**Et donc voilà une minific spéciale Saint Valentin de trois petits chapitres que je vous aie concocté pour ce week end.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

C'était une très jolie petite carte. Un gros cœur rouge qu'on ouvrait au centre avec à l'intérieur une rose blanche où l'on pouvait écrire quelques mots d'amours… Je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais lui écrire…

Un « Je t'aime » serait peut être trop… Effrayant ? Quoique… La carte l'était à elle seule, mais j'avais envie de tenter ma chance et au final, je traçais un gros point d'interrogation au marqueur noir. C'était mieux comme ça, au pire, je pourrais faire passer ça pour une blague. J'enlevais la petite languette pour que dès qu'il ouvre la carte, des petits confettis volent sur lui. Puis je la mis dans une enveloppe toute blanche.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers son bureau, glissant l'enveloppe dans le dossier que je devais remettre au grand patron.

Jake était mon ami, mais personnellement, je nous voyais déjà marié et avec des enfants. Nous avions commencé ensemble dans l'entreprise et j'étais devenue son assistante. L'annonce de son départ prochain de la société m'avait terrifiée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi de peur que tous mes rêves ne s'effondrent. Surtout qu'il sortait avec la fille du patron de la société pour laquelle il allait travailler… Au départ, j'avais relativisé, croisant les doigts pour que ce ne soit qu'une passade. Ensuite j'avais paniqué, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle se fasse écraser.

Je sais, c'est mal. Tanya Delani était sympa, mais elle n'était pas faite pour lui !!

-Bee ! Je venais justement te voir !

-Jake…

Il m'adressa un de ses immenses sourires.

-Je voulais te demander quelque chose. Tu peux venir dans mon bureau.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et ferma la porte vitrée du bureau, il attendit que je m'asseye pour commencer :

-Bon, tu sais que je vais partir bientôt.

-Oui…

Le dossier était posé sur mes genoux tandis que j'étais suspendue à ses lèvres, il se baissa à mon niveau, prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

-Et Bella, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais faire sans toi. Ce que je te propose est assez simple…

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas dire oui et sauter sur lui tout de suite…

-Démissionne et viens travailler avec moi pour les Delani.

-Oh…

Merde !! Merde ! Merde! Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais !!

-Bon, je sais que tu tiens à ton poste aux entreprises Cullen, mais je ne veux pas te laisser ici avec Edward… Il est trop… Strict et sévère et j'ai besoin de ta fantaisie… Je te laisse réfléchir, mais penses y vraiment d'accord. J'aurais besoin d'une vraie amie sur qui compter là bas.

-Et bien… Heu… Ok…

-Merci vraiment. Et j'aimerais aussi avoir un conseil de ta part.

Je ne répondis pas. Pour lui je n'étais qu'une amie. « Une vraie amie », mais rien de plus…

Il sortit un écrin de sa poche et mon cœur bondit dans ma petite poitrine… Quelle horreur !

-Dis moi ce que tu en penses…

Il ouvrit et je remerciais le Seigneur d'être assise, sinon, je me serais écroulée.

Une bague en or scintillait et un énorme diamant me regardait.

J'eus du mal à déglutir, les larmes me montaient déjà aux yeux.

-Je compte lui demander de m'épouser ce soir. J'ai prévu de l'emmener sur le toit de l'immeuble et lui demander si elle serait prête à faire le grand saut avec moi… Et si elle dit oui…

Il soupira et eut un nouveau sourire :

-Qu'en penses tu ?

J'éclatais en sanglots…

C'était trop romantique ! C'était mon rêve !! Qui me passait sous le nez.

-Bee ! Qu'est ce qui se passe !

Il me tendit un clinex et je me mouchais bruyamment…

-C'est si romantique… C'est merveilleux… Je… Je suis heureuse pour toi… Vraiment…

Mais je pleurais toujours comme une vraie madeleine. Lorsque je parvins à me maîtriser je me levais, serrant fermement le dossier contre moi. Heureusement que je ne lui avais pas donné la carte !!

-Bella…

Jake me serra dans ses bras, mais je restais les bras croisés.

-Merci pour tout. Tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie. J'espère que Tanya sera aussi touchée que toi.

J'hochais la tête pendant qu'il essuyait mes larmes. Je reniflais avant de me séparer de Jake.

-Bon, j'ai du travail…

Je parvins à lui sourire. Bizarrement, je ne me sentais pas aussi détruite que ça. Au final, Alice devait avoir raison, je n'aimais pas Jake, il avait toujours été une sorte de fantasme, un rêve insaisissable.

-A tout à l'heure ?

Je me tournais vers lui avant de sortir.

-Tu comptes venir à la soirée ?

-Nous ferons que passer.

-D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

Je fermais la porte derrière moi. Et oui, comme une page qui se tournait dans la pathétique histoire de ma vie amoureuse inexistante. J'haussais les épaules, bon, je ne devais pas être fataliste, je trouverais certainement ma moitié moi aussi, mon prince charmant…

Un liquide brûlant se renversa sur ma chemise immaculée, une grande tache marron se dessina tout de suite sur moi…

-Aah ! Non, mais quel connard !!

Je levais la tête et…

Putain de Merde !

-Pourquoi diable vous ne regardiez pas votre chemin ?

Me gronda t-il, ses yeux verts me fixaient avec une froideur à vous glacer le sang.

-Je… Je vous demande la même chose… Monsieur Cullen.

Lui dis je cependant. Ben oui, il avait beau être mon patron, c'était lui qui avait renversé son café sur moi. Il soupira.

-Mademoiselle Swan. Veuillez m'excuser…

Son expression s'était adoucie du coup, il avait du prendre conscience de sa part de responsabilité.

-J'allais venir vous chercher justement.

-Ah… Oui… ?

-Où est le dossier que vous deviez me rendre hier ?

Hum… Sa voix veloutée avait repris sa froideur et après avoir jeté son gobelet désormais vide dans une corbeille, il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur moi, me rappelant mon statut d'employée qui avait eu du retard dans son travail.

-Il est là Monsieur Cullen.

Je lui tendis le dossier que je tenais dans ma main avec un sourire contrit.

J'avais toujours été intimidée par lui. Avant, c'était Carlisle, son père qui dirigeait cette entreprise, et tout allait bien… Mais depuis son arrivée, il avait exigé que nous nous montrions plus professionnels, plus sérieux…

-Et les graphiques sont dedans ?

-Hum… Non, ils se trouvent sur mon bureau, mais je vous les apporte tout de suite…

Etant donné que je n'avais plus d'encre noire dans mon imprimante, je les avais sortis en couleur afin de les photocopier, mais je n'en avais pas eu le temps… Et vue son aversion pour les couleurs vives…

-Eh bien, qu'attendez vous ? Me demanda t-il, me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

-Je… Je vous les apporte dans votre bureau…

-Non, vous avez suffisamment tardé comme ça pour me les rendre. Je vous suis.

Edward Cullen était assez tyrannique en son genre. Il faisait régner l'ordre et la terreur dans les bureaux, et même s'il était très discret sur sa vie privée, nous le soupçonnions d'être gay. En effet, comment un homme tel que lui pouvait être encore célibataire et repousser sans cesses les avances de filles plus canons les unes que les autres ?

-Heu… Je pourrais vraiment vous l'apporter dans un instant…

-Mademoiselle Swan, donnez moi ces graphiques.

Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau et il était sur mes talons, mes autres collègues se tenaient à carreaux, et un calme surprenant envahit les locaux.

-Voilà.

Je lui tendis les fichus graphiques et les mains dans mon dos, attendis tête baissée sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre…

-Pourriez vous m'expliquer pourquoi ils sont bleus et roses ?

-Je… Eh bien… Hum…

Trouve les mots Bella !! Trouve les mots !!!

-Laissez moi deviner, encore une de vos fantaisies ? Ces couleurs sont complètement inappropriées !

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

-Ecoutez Monsieur Cullen, les calculs sont bons, les données correctes, je voulais vous faire une photocopie avant de vous les donner, sachant que vous préférez les couleurs barbantes telles que le noir et le gris.

Ses épais sourcils s'arquèrent…

-Ces couleurs son professionnelles.

-Non, bar-bantes ! Complètement nazes ! Qui regarde encore les films en noir et blancs de nos jours ?

-Ce sont les meilleures. Me dit il.

-Pff ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Les films en noir et blanc sont ringards, tout comme vos graphique à la noix ! Au moins, les couleurs sont chaleureuses, distrayantes !

-Ces couleurs sont agaçantes, tout comme vous.

Je grognais.

-Agaçante !!! Bien… Alors je vous propose de vous en faire une photocopie si vous tenez tant au noir glacial et ennuyeux, tout comme vous.

J'étais hors de moi, et peu m'importait que ce soit mon patron, de toute façon, j'allais démissionner. Je pris mes affaires.

-Que faites vous ? Me demanda t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

-Je rentre chez moi, j'ai une soirée, nous sommes samedi.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, et passais à coté de lui sans me retourner, sous les regards impressionnés de mes collègues. A la réception, mon amie Alice me montra les pouces, me souriant de toutes ses dents.

« A tout à l'heure» Lis je sur ses lèvres.

Et lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent j'entendis Edward crier :

-Qu'est ce que vous regardez !! Au boulot ! Dès que ça saute !!

Et j'éclatais de rire. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le remette à sa place de temps en temps. Je rentrais chez moi, avec toujours en tête l'expression atonique de mon patron.

Avec Alice, ma meilleure amie, Jasper son fiancé, Emmet mon frère et Rose ma belle sœur, nous avions prévu de nous retrouver ce soir. Je mis une petite robe bleue et m'arrangeais un peu, après tout, je ne comptais pas rester seule Jake avait peut être bouleversé tous mes plans, mais je refusais de devoir porter la chandelle avec ces deux couples déjà formés.

Mon frère et Rose arrivèrent les premiers et nous sirotions une limonade en attendant Alice et Jasper qui arrivèrent très vite.

-Bee ! Tu es mon héro ! S'exclama Alice.

-On parle de la même personne là ? Ma sœur ? Bella ? Demanda mon idiot de frère.

-Qu'est ce que tu as pu faire d'héroïque ? Demanda Rose.

-Figure toi qu'elle a fermé le clapé du grand patron. Lui dit Jasper. Et je te tire mon chapeau. Ajouta t-il, enlevant vraiment son petit chapeau blanc de sa tête blonde en me souriant, j'hochais la tête pour le remercier répondant à son sourire.

-Mais tu ne risques pas de te faire renvoyer ? Me demanda Emmet avec l'air légèrement inquiet.

-Peu importe, de toute façon, je compte rejoindre Jake chez les Delani.

-Et comment ça s'est passé avec lui ? Me demanda Rose.

-Pff… C'est sans espoir, il faut que je me résigne. Il va se marier avec Tanya.

-Aw… Fit elle, avec une mine déçue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me consola Alice. Je sens que ce soir tu vas trouver le bon.

-Et donc, tu ne lui as pas donné la carte ? Me demanda Rose.

Et oui, c'était son idée !

-Non… Et heureusement ! Sinon je me serais faite humi…

Oh-Mon-DIEU !!!!!

Je réalisais que la carte se trouvait dans le dossier que j'avais donné à Edward ! A l'heure qu'il était il l'avait sans doute trouvé… Sauf s'il était parti. Je pris mes clés.

-Les gars, j'ai une urgence, on se retrouve à la soirée plus tard !

-Mais Bee ! Entendis je mon frère protester alors que je dévalais les escaliers le plus vite possible.

J'arrivais assez vite aux bureaux qui étaient encore ouverts. L'agent de sécurité de garde me reconnu et me laissa entrer malgré ma tenue inhabituelle. Edward Cullen devait être déjà rentré chez lui. Les locaux étaient déserts. J'entrais dans son bureau et essayais de retrouver le fameux dossier. Je vis mon graphique et sa photocopie recouverts de confettis en forme de cœur.

-Et merde !

-C'est ce que vous cherchiez ?

Mon coeur manqua un battement, ma gorge s'assécha et je levais la tête pour voir mon patron, debout contre l'encadrement de la porte, il avait enlevé sa veste et se retrouvait en chemise bleue pale et en jean, ses cheveux étaient légèrement en bataille. Il me regardait avec sérieux, tenant dans sa main, ma misérable carte.

**Edward POV**

Bella Swan était un bon élément, elle avait un gros potentiel qu'elle gâchait en étant toujours dans les pattes de Jacob Black. Je ne m'entendais pas avec lui d'ailleurs, je le trouvais trop égocentrique et ambitieux et avec Tanya Delani ils formaient un couple diabolique. J'avais été soulagé d'apprendre son départ et avais envisagé de mettre Bella à son poste. Elle gâchait son talent en étant qu'une simple assistante alors qu'elle fournissait le triple du travail de Jake… Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle puisse être aussi désagréable… Je comparais les deux graphiques, l'un noir et gris, l'autre rose et bleu… Et me surprenais à sourire, ce n'était que des couleurs, pas trop criarde et qui montrait mieux la croissance des chiffres d'affaire… Elle avait peut être raison après tout…

Ce fut en ouvrant le dossier que j'eus un énorme choc

Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?? Une mauvaise blague ? Une erreur ? Je levais la tête et regardais un peu partout, où était la caméra ?

Mais il n'y avait plus personne à part moi et je regardais à nouveau, horrifié, le gros cœur rouge.

Pourquoi m'aurait elle adressé une carte de la Saint Valentin !

Soudain, je ne maîtrisais plus les battements de mon cœur, c'était une sensation presque inédite pour moi. Presque, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait pas très loin de moi, je me sentais vulnérable, assez stupide pour renverser mon café sur elle, trop distrait par l'attitude qu'elle avait eu avec Jacob Black.

Ses yeux chocolat, son odeur fruitée, m'envoûtaient, et je m'étais surpris de nombreuses fois à vouloir défaire son chignon strict pour jouer dans ses cheveux… Mais Bella était une employée et je refusais toute relation en dehors du travail avec mes employés, préférant de loin ma douce solitude… C'était peut être à cause de ça que j'enviais leur relation à Jake et à elle…

J'ouvrais le cœur rouge et une tonne de confettis en forme de cœur m'explosa à la figure. Je les enlevais rapidement terrifié, et vis un gros point d'interrogation… Qu'est ce que ça signifiait ?

Peut être qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée de personne ? Elle m'avait peut être envoyé cette carte pour me faire comprendre quelque chose… Qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi et elle voulait savoir si moi aussi… Je soupirais. Cette carte me mettait dans le doute. Je préférais sortir dans la salle de bain qui jouxtait on bureau, passer un peu d'eau sur mon visage avant de rentrer chez moi… J'enlevais le reste de confettis qui parsemaient mes cheveux, puis décidais de me changer. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, je n'étais pas aussi coincé ni strict que ça. J'aimais tout ce qui était simple, mais raffiné, un peu comme Bella…Son visage en colère me revint à l'esprit… Je jetais encore un coup d'oeil sur la carte… Je m'habillais cool pour partir.

J'allais peut être passer chez elle pour lui demander des explications… Quoiqu'elle ne serait

Sans doute pas là. Elle avait une soirée... Oui, elle était du genre à s'amuser, à avoir pleins d'amis. Non, en sortant j'irais m'acheter une bonne pizza, je louerais un film en noir et blanc, et passerais une bonne soirée… Seul…

Un bruit dans mon bureau attira mon attention et je sortis assez précipitamment de la salle de bain. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de l'y trouver. Elle portait une ravissante robe bleu bustier, simple et raffinée… Ses cheveux étaient ramassés en une queue de cheval, elle se penchait sur mon bureau et soupira :

-Merde !

-C'est ce que vous cherchiez ? Elle sursauta, je lui montrais la carte qu'elle vit après m'avoir regardé des pieds à la tête, et je souris en voyant son expression…

* * *

**BisouXoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV**

Elle respira un bon coup et contourna le bureau pour s'approcher de moi. Je profitais pour l'observer, ses joues étaient légèrement rosies, elle ne portait pas une trace de maquillage, et n'en avait pas besoin, sa robe était décontractée, et en même temps extrêmement sexy. Le bleu était sans conteste sa couleur…

-C'était une erreur, elle était pour Jake, mais elle est restée dans le dossier parce que je l'y avais cachée…

Pour Jake.

Une vague de déception m'envahit et j'eus très envie de déchirer le cœur en deux. Elle s'approcha de moi, assez hésitante.

-Et j'ai oublié…

Elle eut un sourire embarrassé et je me recomposais rapidement. Bien sur que c'était une erreur ! Bella ne s'intéressait pas à moi. Tout comme je ne m'intéressais pas à elle. Bon, cela étant dit… Je devais trouver quelque chose à dire et arrêter de la fixer comme un imbécile.

-Mademoiselle Swan, qu'est ce qui vous a pris de faire ça ?

Ma voix me semblait glaciale et sèche le sourire de Bella s'évanoui et elle reprit son expression sérieuse habituelle. Elle était arrivée à ma hauteur et essaya d'arracher le cœur de ma main, mais je tenais fermement le coeur et elle du faire un effort pour me l'arracher des mains. Puis elle me regarda, en colère.

-Ce n'est qu'une carte !

-Vous savez très bien que je n'admets pas les relations sentimentales entre collègues.

-Jake va quitter votre entreprise ! Et de toute façon…

-Mais tant qu'il travaille encore pour moi, je vous interdis…

-Vous m'interdisez !!??

Elle eut un mouvement de recul comme si je l'avais giflée…

-Pour qui vous prenez vous ??

-Je suis…

-Mon propre père ne m'a jamais interdis de sortir avec un mec ! Et ce ne sera certainement pas vous qui le ferez !!

-Mais je suis…

-Vous êtes mon patron, mais ça ne vous donne absolument pas le droit de m'interdire quoi que ce soit !! Non mais oh !!

-Mademoiselle Swan…

Elle me coupa à nouveau la parole, levant une main pour me faire taire.

-Vous savez quoi ? Votre interdiction vous pouvez vous la mettre là où je pense ! Parce que je compte quitter votre entreprise moi aussi !

Cette fois ce fut moi qui eu l'impression de prendre une gifle.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, je vous présenterais une lettre de démission dès lundi.

Je fronçais les sourcils, elle avait l'air d'être sérieuse….

-Non ! C'est hors de question ! Bella… je ne te laisserais pas partir, ni pour rejoindre l'autre abruti ni pour qui que ce soit d'autre ! J'ai de très bonnes relations et je ferais en sorte qu'aucune entreprise ne t'embauche. Tu es un élément indispensable ici, même avec tes graphiques roses alors tu ne partiras pas.

J'étais un peu essoufflé, ces paroles improvisées me semblaient être les plus importantes qui avaient pu sortir de ma bouche.

-Je… Vous me tutoyez ?

Devant son expression et sa question, j'éclatais de rire. Cette fille était imprévisible !

Lorsque je m'arrêtais, elle me regardait, m'étudiait, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait après presque un an de travail ici.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vous voie sourire et que j'entends votre rire… C'est trop bizarre…

Je continuais à lui sourire, m'approchant d'elle…

Elle reculait au fur et à mesure que j'avançais et se retrouva acculée contre mon bureau. Je posais mes mains sur la table en bois d'ébène, autour d'elle, et j'humais son odeur diaboliquement envoûtante, je la sentis se crisper, alors que nos visages se frôlaient et que sa chaleur m'irradiait.

Nos nez se touchaient, elle ferma les yeux et je cueillis sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillais, passant le bout de ma langue sur le contour, avant de la dévorer d'un baiser gourmand, d'explorer les moindres recoins de sa bouche. Mes mains remontèrent sur ses hanches, et je la plaquai contre moi, sentant tout son corps se serrer contre moi. Elle gémit contre ma bouche et je me séparais d'elle pour nous donner le tant de respirer à nouveau…

-Qu'est ce que… Je croyais que vous étiez… Ga… Ga… Galant…

Je m'écartais d'elle, fronçant les sourcils… Puis je la vis devenir écarlate et compris à quoi elle devait faire allusion…

Je me collais à elle, pour lui montrer que j'étais loin d'être comme les rumeurs le laissait entendre…

-Non… Je ne suis absolument pas… Ga…. Ga… Galant…

Elle me regarda avec un air perdu et souriant je l'embrassais à nouveau, à perdre haleine, puis, m'intéressais à son cou à la peau si savoureuse, je sentais son pouls palpiter contre ma bouche, son épaule nue était délicate et aussi douce que de la soie…

Elle passa les bras autour de mon cou et je poussais tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon bureau pour la faire s'asseoir, nos lèvres se touchaient presque, son souffle chaud m'enchantait et je sentais ses doigts jouer dans mes cheveux, et au moment où j'allais l'embrasser elle me tira les cheveux en arrière…

-Aille !!

Elle me repoussa violemment, se remit debout et ajusta ses vêtements. Ses joues étaient en feu et elle me foudroyait du regard, elle s'essuya la bouche, comme si mon baiser l'avait écoeuré… J'avais peut être perdu la main ?

-Vous êtes un… Un… Arrrgh !!

Elle se cogna contre mon épaule et sortit rapidement du bureau. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits elle avait couru jusqu'à l'ascenseur, mais j'arrivais à temps, elle appuyait nerveusement les boutons mais je pus m'immiscer à l'intérieur.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur en me regardant presque… Horrifiée. J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre devant elle. Je soupirais et passais une main dans mes cheveux.

Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de lui faire ça ??! Et pourquoi je mourrais d'envie de la prendre ??? Mais elle m'en dissuada d'un simple regard.

-Bella… Je…

-Votre attitude est… INCALIFIABLE !!! Vous m'interdisez d'envoyer une carte à Jake sous prétexte qu'il est un collègue… Vous ne voulez pas que je parte… Vous me tutoyez… Vous m'embrassez… Vous…

-Mais boucle là !

Si elle continuait, je n'allais jamais arriver à placer un mot !

-Bella, je suis désolé, je sais, j'ai outrepassé les limites que j'ai moi-même fixées…

Elle ne pipa mot. Et je poursuivis.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… Vous êtes… Plus belle que d'habitude… Je veux dire, vous êtes déjà très jolie… Mais ce soir… En fait, je ne vous aie jamais vue aussi…

Je fis un geste vague vers sa tenue pour le moins…

-Aguichante… Et elle garda le silence. Vous ne dites plus rien ?

Elle me regardait avec colère.

-Je m'excuse okay ?

Toujours pas de réaction…

-Vous pourriez me répondre ?

-Vous me vouvoyez à nouveau maintenant ?

Sa question me pris au dépourvue…

-Je.. Oui… Il faut qu'on oublie ce moment… D'égarement… Après tout, en tant que patron et employé... Nous ne pouvons pas… Et nous ne devons pas mélanger ça… Et il faut garder une distance entre nous…

-Hum…

Elle avait toujours cette expression sérieuse et quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta, elle passa le plus loin de moi possible pour sortir. Mu d'une impulsion, je la suivis.

-Est-ce que vous… Bella… Attendez…

Je saluais rapidement le gardien en sortant, Bella courrait presque vers sa voiture, qui soit dit en passant était une vraie antiquité et je pressais le pas pour la rattraper.

-Ce qui vient de se passer reste entre nous n'est ce pas ?

Son expression se durcit, tout en continuant d'avancer.

-A condition que vous me laissez démissionner.

Je passais devant elle, et m'arrêtais, l'obligeant à me faire face.

-Non, ce n'est pas une option.

-Dans ce cas, je dirais tout.

-Swan, ce n'est pas sérieux voyons ! Je comptais vous donner une promotion, vous n'allez pas risquer de perdre…

-Je dois prendre ça pour une menace ?? Vous savez que je pourrais porter plainte contre vous !!

-Bella, ne dites pas de bêtises ! Je ne vous menace pas !

-Ca ressemble à du harcèlement !

-Je ne vous harcèle pas non plus ! Je ne veux pas que vous me quittiez !

Elle me regarda avec une étrange expression…

-Mais moi, c'est ce que je veux !

-Dites moi ce que vous voulez que je fasses pour vous en dissuader !

J'avais l'impression de la supplier !

-Rien, il n'y a rien à faire ! Je ne vous supporte plus ! Vous êtes odieux !

-Non ! Je vous assure que je ne le suis pas… Ecoutez… Je sais que je suis peut être trop… sévère…

Elle eut une mine dubitative, comme pour me signifier que le mot était trop faible, mais je continuais…

-Je pourrais faire un effort…

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulez vous me garder ?

-Vous êtes un excellent élément, vos dernières idées ont apportés un nouveau souffle…

-Elles étaient de Jake…

-Arrêtez, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Je sais très bien que le cerveau c'est vous.

Elle fuya mon regard…

-Bella, s'il vous plait…

Elle soupira.

-Je dois partir…

-Bella, ne faites pas ça ! Jake vous exploite !! Bon sang ! Réveillez vous !

Je posais les mains sur ses douces épaules et la secouais légèrement, comme pour la réveiller.

-Vous êtes capable de faire des choses incroyables, vous êtes talentueuse, ne gâchez plus votre potentiel derrière une soi disante équipe en acceptant que ce soit Jake qui en tire les mérites !!

Elle avait l'air surprise de ce que je venais de lui dire, et me regardais avec ses beaux yeux marrons légèrement écarquillés…

-Je dois partir à une soirée Cullen…

Oh… Je pensais qu'elle avait dit qu'elle partait pour partir… Enfin, quitter l'entreprise…

Je soupirais, elle me faisait perdre la raison…

-Oh… Et bien… Je ne vous retiens pas plus que ça…

Elle prit ses clés et ouvrit sa voiture…

Je la regardais… Pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'être un ado en pleine puberté devant elle ? J'avais les mains moites et des sueurs froides à la seule idée qu'elle allait se séparer de moi… Enfin, de l'entreprise…

Elle claqua la portière de sa vieille Chevrolet qui en trembla…

Je frappais à sa vitre, elle ne m'avait pas dit ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire…

La vitre se mit à descendre lentement avec un grincement, comme si elle rechignait à ouvrir…

-Quoi ?

-Vous viendrez lundi ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Je vais réfléchir et on verra bien…

-Bien, d'accord… Alors… Hem…Bonne soirée…

-Hum…

J'eus un sourire timide pensant que nous nous dévisagions malgré la faible luminosité…

Bordel ! J'étais chef d'entreprise à peine 28 ans, j'étais capable de parler à toute une assemblée, de remettre à l'ordre mes employés… Et devant cette petite bonne femme, j'étais complètement déboussolé…

-Vous pouvez partir… Me dit elle…

-Oui… Heu… Je préfère m'assurer que tout ira bien pour vous…

-Ca ira, merci…

J'hochais la tête, mais je refusais de bouger. Elle soupira… Et bougonna quelque chose d'inaudible pour moi avant de mettre le contact…

Je n'avais jamais entendu un tel son sortir d'une voiture… Elle crachota, râla…

Bella tourna la tête comme pour voir si j'étais toujours là et me gratifia d'un regard gêné avant de faire une autre tentative… Cette fois ci, la voiture toussa, et fut secouée de tremblements…

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire…

-Bella…

-C'est pour ça que je déteste faire ça devant un public...

-Si vous voulez… Je pourrais vous déposer…

-Non. Ca ira...

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être têtu !! Elle essaya sans succès une bonne dizaine de fois avant de tourner la tête vers moi…

-Je vais appeler Emmet…

Qui c'était encore celui là ??

-Non, je vous dépose. Lui dis je d'une voix assez autoritaire, lui ouvrant sa portière…

Elle soupira…

-Ne vous sentez pas obligé.

-Non, je veux juste vous rendre service…

-Mon frère pourrait vraiment venir me chercher…

Son frère… Voilà qui me rassurait…

-Ne le dérangez pas, je vous dépose. Dites moi où se trouve cette soirée.

-Dans un restaurant, pas très loin d'ici, le clair de lune.

-Je connais, ce n'est pas loin de chez moi.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, venez.

Je posais une main légère sur son coude pour la guider vers ma Volvo… Elle hésita, mais je lui ouvris la portière et lui sortis. Au final, elle entra dans la voiture.

J'étais assez frébile… Excité même…

-Je suis désolé de contrarier vos plans pour ce soir…

-Mes plans ? Je n'avais rien de prévu.

-Rien du tout ?

-Non… Si ce n'est une pizza et un film en noir et blanc…

-Wow !

Elle me regarda stupéfaite.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'imaginais pas que vous aviez une vie aussi…

-Trépidante ?

Nous partagions un rire léger. L'atmosphère se détendit d'un seul coup.

-C'est la veille de la Saint Valentin… J'aurais imaginé autre chose…

-Que j'aurais appelé un ami galant ?

Elle rit à nouveau. C'était un son que j'aimais écouter. Elle était quelqu'un de généralement joyeux et elle riait souvent au boulot… Je me rendais compte que ce serait une chose qui me manquerait énormément si elle devait partir…

-Je suis désolé… Il y a tellement de rumeurs… Et… Pff… Vous êtes tellement secret !

-Je suis discret… Mais en fait, je n'ai rien à cacher. Vous l'avez très bien dite tout à l'heure, ma vie est ennuyeuse Bella. Vous par contre, vous avez pleins d'amis, pleins d'activité… Et Jake…

J'essayais de maîtriser la jalousie qui commençait à poindre son nez…

-Oh… Ma vie n'est pas aussi intéressante que ça… Mais au moins, si je devais regarder un film, il serait en couleur. Elle rit à nouveau.

Nous arrivions déjà devant le restaurant et je m'arrêtais devant, profitant qu'il n'y ait pas de voiture derrière nous…

-Vous y voilà…

-Eh bien… Merci…

Elle se mordit la lèvre…

-Bella, réfléchissez sérieusement à notre discussion… Je ne veux pas vous perdre… Mais si c'est vraiment votre choix, je l'accepterais.

Je lui souris. Je n'avais pas le droit de régenter sa vie… Elle n'était rien pour moi…

-Heu… Vous… Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous si vous voulez.

-Non… Ce sont vos amis…

-Mais… Vous me faites pitié…

Je me mis à rire…

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi !

-Mais vous allez passer votre soirée seul ! Venez donc avec nous… Ne serait ce que pour boire un verre…

C'était assez tentant… Ce serait pour moi l'occasion de voir Bella autrement qu'au travail… Ce fut m coup de klaxon de la voiture derrière nous qui me décida…

-Je vais me garer et je vous rejoins…

* * *

**WOW !!**

**Et bien je suis heureuse que cette fic vous plaise! Merci à toutes pour votre lecture et vos Reviews !!**

**Je publie le dernier chap demain…**

**BisouXoXo !!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

J'étais… Folle !!

Edward Cullen m'avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs en moins d'une heure...

Il m'avait énervé, troublé, excité, fait douter et chamboulé…

J'avais l'impression de le découvrir et qu'il se dévoilait à moi, passant de l'homme hautain et autoritaire à un séducteur et expert aux baisers ardents jusqu'à un jeune homme assez timide, simple, sympathique, drôle et… Caquant…

Qui était il vraiment ?? Pouvait il être tout ça à la fois ?? C'était impressionnant, et j'en étais vraiment troublée…

-Bee ! Enfin ! On croyait que tu n'allais plus venir ! S'exclama Alice en me voyant entrer. Ils étaient tous installés autour d'une table, j'avisais un serveur qui passait…

-Vous pourriez ajouter un couvert à notre table s'il vous plait ?

-Jake a changé d'avis ? Me demanda Rose.

-Non, il m'a dit qu'il ne fera que passer. C'est pour…Edward Cullen…

Dis je plus faiblement…

-Quoi ?? Demanda Jasper, éberlué…

-Edward Cullen ! Cria Alice.

Super, et moi qui avait voulu faire passer le message le plus discrètement possible, plusieurs personnes regardèrent dans notre direction.

-Oui… Il allait passer la soirée terré dans son terrier et j'ai eu pitié de lui.

Leur expliquais je, m'asseyant entre Alice et mon frère.

-Hum… Où étais tu partie déjà ? Me demanda Emmet, l'air suspicieux.

-Cherché la carte que j'avais fait pour Jake au bureau.

-Bonsoir…

La voix profonde et veloutée d'Edward les fit sursauter.

Emmet et Jasper se levèrent pour lui serrer la main.

-C'est un honneur de vous avoir avec nous ce soir monsieur Cullen. Lui dit Jasper.

-Ne prenez pas la peine de m'appeler comme ça, Edward fera largement l'affaire.

-Edward…

Mon frère serra sa main d'une poigne de fer.

-Je suis Emmet, le frère aîné de Bella.

-Enchanté.

Le serveur arriva et installa les couverts et la chaise du boss à coté de moi…Je me décalais un peu plus à coté d'Alice pour lui faire de la place. Il s'assit.

-Je suis Rose, la belle sœur de Bee. J'étais convaincue que vous n'étiez pas du genre à mélanger les serviettes avec les torchons…

Lui dit elle, toujours aussi subtile…

-Vous n'avez pas tord, mais j'ai décidé de faire un effort…

Je me tortillais, assez mal à l'aise sur ma chaise.

-Donc, ce soir, on t'appelle Edward ! C'est super ! Alors, Edward, qu'est ce que tu manges ? Pizza ou hamburger ?

Lui sourit Alice qui ne se gênait pas pour le tutoyer…

-La pizza me va parfaitement.

-Tu manges ça ? Demanda Emmet.

-Bien sur ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je me nourrissais qu'au caviar et au champagne !

Edward et mon frère se sourirent comme de vieux potes…

-A en croire ce que ma sœur m'a raconté sur toi…

Je le fusillais du regard alors que le concerné me décocha un sourire ravageur…

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce q'elle a raconté sur moi ? Demanda t-il.

-Que tu étais un patron intransigeant, sérieux et horripilant.

-Vraiment ? Horripilant ??

Il me regarda avec un sourcil levé. J'haussais les épaules.

-Ben faut dire que quand t'es tiré à quatre épingles tous les jours, on à du mal à t'imaginer en train de mordre dans une pizza tout en sirotant un verre de coca !

Intervint Jasper.

-Eh pourtant c'était ce que j'avais prévu de faire ! Le tout devant un bon film…

-En noir et blanc ! Précisais je.

-Bee… Il y a de très bon film en noir et blanc. Sin City par exemple !

Je secouais la tête devant mon frère…Et j'entendis Edward éclater de rire…

-Emmet, dans Sin city il y a aussi du rouge et du jaune !

-Et Josh Harnett. Ajouta Alice. Jasper fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui trouve ?

-Il est craquant. Lui sourit Alice.

-Il y a eu aussi 300 en noir et blanc ! Fit Rose. Avec Gerard Butler !!

-Rose ! Je croyais que tu préférais mes biscotos !!

Nous riions, puis Edward reprit la parole.

-En fait, j'avais plutôt envie de revoir un classique de l'horreur. Psycho de Hitchcock est l'un de mes préférés.

Silence…

-Je crois que nous n'avons pas la même vision de l'horreur. Lui sourit Jasper, toujours aussi respectueux.

Je retenais mon rire.

-Et pourtant c'est à mon goût le meilleur du genre !

-Je vous avais dit qu'il était ringard aussi !

Ne pus je m'empêcher de dire.

Cette fois ci nous nous mettions tous à rire, et loin de s'en vexer, Edward se joint à nous.

-Je vous prouverais que ce que je dis est vrai un de ces jours… Et que je ne suis pas ringard Bella.

Nous échangions un regard qui me fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Puis, nous repartions sur des sujets triviaux.

C'était à la fois surprenant et agréable de le voir aussi détendu… Nous le tutoyions, et plus il se laissait aller, plus j'étais conquise. Il était sans conteste un très bel homme, il dégageait un charisme exceptionnel et il ne m'avait jamais laissé indifférente, mais m'avait toujours paru intouchable… Et il y avait à peine quelques minutes, il m'avait embrassé langoureusement… Je passais distraitement ma langue sur mes lèvres… Et quel baiser !

Lorsqu'un couple monta sur le podium et se mit à hurler « I will always love you » par micro interposés, je me rappelais soudain que c'était une soirée karaoké… Et je regardais horrifiée, Alice qui glissait un regard vers Rose et moi.

-Ah non ! Ne me dit pas que tu as osé faire ça !!!

-Et comment !! Ca va être notre tour !! Me sourit elle.

-Dites moi que c'est une blague !

-Pas du tout !

Fit Rose, tirant sur mon bras…

-Les filles non !! Je vous en supplie !

Je m'approchais instinctivement d'Edward.

-Tu devrais y aller, me chuchota t-il…

Je me tournais vers lui, ses yeux verts me capturèrent et me distrairent suffisamment pour que Alice puisse me tirer de ma chaise.

-Et tout à l'heure ce sera à nous !! Dit Emmet.

-Je ne chante pas. Entendis je Edward marmonner…

Je tournais la tête vers lui, ce n'était pas juste !

La musique de « Lady Marmelade » retentit et j'eus brusquement envie de prendre la poudre d'escampette, de déserter comme une lâche les lieux…

-Voulez vous coucher avec moi ! Ce soir !!

Alice s'en donnait à coeur joie, Rose riait plus qu'elle ne chantait et j'étais raide comme un piquet devant mon micro.

Je voyais clairement les garçons se marrer à notre table. Edward me regardait avec un sourire et j'ignore pourquoi, mais son expression presque béate me donna envie de me prêter au jeu des filles…

Au final, je me trémoussais tant bien que mal entre mes deux amies tout en le pointant du doigt au moment du refrain.

Je vis son sourire s'agrandir, et j'eus du mal à croire que cette fille qui demandait ouvertement à son patron de coucher avec elle, ce soir, c'était moi !! La même qui l'avait insulté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée ! Dans le délire du moment j'arrachais l'élastique qui retenait mes cheveux pour les secouer comme une dingue, pas mal de gens s'étaient mis debout et nous encourageaient, dansant et chantant avec nous… C'était vraiment marrant, mais

Lorsque la chanson prit fin, et que nous avions droit à une salve d'applaudissements, je pris enfin conscience de mon attitude complètement déplacée.

Et je filais me cacher… Putain de merde ! C'était mon patron ! Qu'allait il penser de moi !! Je le repoussais alors qu'il embrassait comme un Dieu, je l'invitais à passer la soirée avec moi, et je lui proposais de coucher avec moi !!! Non… Ce n'était qu'une chanson avec des paroles….

Je sortais de la salle d'eau, réfléchissant à l'attitude que j'allais avoir avec lui lorsque je le heurtais de plein fouet…

-Hey ! Je te cherchais justement ! Me sourit il…

-Oh… Je… Je suis allé me rafraîchir…

-C'était très bien… Ta prestation...

Je lui souris.

-Merci.

-J'espère que je m'en sortirais aussi bien…

-Emmet est parvenu à te convaincre ?

-Ton frère a des arguments très convaincants Bella.

Nous nous souriions… J'aimais la façon dont il avait prononcé mon prénom… Pas avec autorité, ni supériorité… Mais avec… Tendresse ?

-Bella…

Mon coeur cogna contre ma poitrine, menaçant de sortir, je fixais ses lèvres, me rappelant leur goût, leur douceur… Sa façon exquise d'embrasser…

-Oui… ?

Il posa une main sur ma joue et je m'approchais instinctivement de lui…

Je cherchais vaguement dans ma tête pourquoi je l'avais repoussé plus tôt… Sans succès… Il inclina la tête vers moi et je me faisais la promesse de ne plus le repousser…

-Oh… Excusez moi !

Un homme assez âgé nous bouscula, t nous regarda avec un regard désolé…

-Que voulais tu me dire ?

Demandais je à Edward, après que l'homme soit parti.

-Heu… Je ne sais plus…

Deuxième tentative…

Il s'approcha de moi, passa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, puis, décidais de jouer avec eux, il les observa, passant les doigts dans ma crinière, puis, il prit ma tête entre ses mains, ses paumes me brûlaient les joue, son souffle m'ensorcelait… Je fermais les yeux, me délectant d'avance…

-Bee ! Jake est… Oh !

Nous tournions la tête en même temps vers une Alice aux grands yeux hébétés…

-Désolé… Me sourit elle.

-Hum… On ferait peut être mieux de les rejoindre alors…

Dit Edward, prenant soudain un ton plus ferme. Il ne me regarda même pas et il mit une certaine distance entre nous alors que nous regagnions la salle.

Un homme s'époumonait : « Everything I do !! I do it !! FOR YOOU !! », Et plusieurs couples dansaient, cachant leur sourires et leurs rires, mes amis se trouvaient parmi la petite foule et Alice se cacha derrière Jasper en me voyant… Rose m'indiqua la direction du bar où se trouvait accoudé Jake. Edward sur mes talons, j'allais le voir.

-Hey ! Bee, tu es de toute beauté !

-Merci !

Il m'embrassa sur les joues, puis s'aperçu de la présence d'Edward qui s'était installé sur un tabouret.

-Cullen ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Bella m'a proposé de venir. Lui dit il.

Jake m'adressa un regard interrogateur et je lui souris.

-C'est une longue histoire! Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? Et sans Tanya !

-Elle m'attend chez elle… J'ai du changer mes plans et je voulais t'en parler.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour nous éloigner d'Edward. Je tournais un peu la tête pour le voir nous tourner le dos et passer une commande au barman.

J'avais envie d'envoyer Jake valser pour aller le retrouver, mais Jake avait besoin de moi…

-Alors, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne lui demandes plus en mariage ?

-Si… Mais comme ça va se faire chez elle... Je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre ! Tout le discours sur faire le grand saut devient superflu !

J'hochais la tête…

Un couple passa à coté de nous et nous bouscula, comme nous étions sur la piste de danse, il me prit dans ses bras pour danser. Alors que l'homme avait passé le relais à une femme pour qu'elle massacre « My heart will go on ».

Edward écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle entama le refrain, et j'éclatais d rire…

-Jake ! T'as qu'à lui chanter une de ces chansons d'amour !

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle appréciera.

-Alors rends toi chez elle, et demande lui simplement de t'épouser !

-C'est pas trop simple ?

-Jake, je pense que t'angoisses pour rien ! Plus c'est simple, mieux c'est !

Il réfléchit un instant, nous dansions toujours et je jetais un coup d'œil vers le bar et me rendit compte qu'Edward ne s'y trouvait plus, je fronçais les sourcils… Etait il parti ?

La musique changea sur une chanson que je ne connaissais pas. Mais la voix ne m'était pas inconnue…

-C'est pas ton frère ?

Je me tournais pour le voir sur le podium.

-Cette chanson est pour les femmes de nos vies !!

Rose et Alice crièrent et s'approchèrent pour les acclamer, et je m'avançais pour être un peu plus près aussi. Jazz et lui avaient fait fort, et jouaient de la guitare tout en faisant les cœurs alors qu'Edward se trouvait au milieu et chantait… J'étais époustouflée… Rose et Alice s'étaient approchées et les acclamaient. Je les regardais… Et surtout Edward… Il avait une très jolie voix dis donc ! Même s'il était moins à l'aise que mon frère ou même Jazz, il était incroyable… On aurait dit qu'ils avaient répétés des jours… Il regarda la feuille sur laquelle devait être inscrite les paroles au départ, puis n'en eu plus besoin et à la fin… Il prit le micro et chanta, je tournais la tête pour voir si c'était bien moi qu'il fixait…

«There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do, I love you »

**(****« Il n'y a qu'une façon de dire ces trois mots, c'est ce que je ferai,**

**Je t'aime »)**

-Wow ! S'exclama Jake à coté de moi…

Tout le monde les applaudissait, mais le regard que nous partagions Edward et moi était si intense que…

-Bee ! Je crois que je vais lui dire ça !

-Hein ?

Alice et Rose sautèrent sur leur chéri et Edward descendait du podium… Je tournais la tête vers Jake.

-Oui ! Je vais lui dire ça… Et dis moi franchement, tu crois qu'elle acceptera si je lui dit juste veux tu m'épouser ?

-Oui ! Bien sur que oui !!

Je lui souris, j'étais heureuse de voir que ça ne me faisait plus ni chaud, ni froid maintenant.

-Je pense qu'il temps que je rentre chez moi.

La voix glaciale d'Edward me frigorifia… Je me tournais vers lui et vis l'expression fermée et renfrognée qu'il avait. Qu'est qui lui prenait… ?

Il bouscula Jake sur son passage et avant que je n'aie le temps d'esquisser un geste, il sortait…

-Jake… Bonne chance… Mais je dois y aller…

Je courrais vers Edward… Je craignais qu'il y ait un énorme malentendu entre nous…

**Edward POV**

-… Veux tu m'épouser ?

-Oui ! Bien sur que oui !

J'eus l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de moi à ce moment… Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce genre de déchirure, d'étouffement… J'avais très envie de prendre l'air.

Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ?? Je savais bien qu'ils étaient proches ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux ! Je le savais !! Alors je ne devais pas être en rogne, ni avoir envie de tout bousiller sur mon passage ! Après tout, la carte de la Saint Valentin était pour lui !

Et pourtant, pendant un moment… J'avais cru que ça pourrait être possible… Que je pourrais faire partie de ses proches, faire partie de sa vie… Non plus en tant que patron… Mais en tant que petit ami…

Je secouais la tête, passant les mains dans mes cheveux, tentant de reprendre mes esprits…

-Edward ?

Le son de sa voix m'énerva encore plus. Je fis mine de prendre mes clés dans ma poche, continuant à marcher, comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu.

-Edward !!! Je soupirais et me retournais brusquement… Je croyais qu'elle était encore un peu loin de moi, mais en fait, elle s'était approchée et se cogna contre moi. Je l'attrapais par les épaules pour la redresser.

-Tu devrais aller rejoindre ton fiancé.

-J'en étais sure ! Edward…

-Je te félicite, et te souhaite que du bonheur pour toi et Jake, même si j'ai beaucoup de mal…

-Edward !! Je ne fais pas épouser Jake.

-… à comprendre pourquoi tu… Hein ?

-Jake et moi n'allons pas nous marier !!

-Mais je viens de vous entendre tous les deux !

-Non… Disons qu'il s'entraînait, il va faire sa demande à Tanya et avait la trouille… Je ne vais pas me marier avec lui !

Je craignais de me faire trop d'illusions…

-Mais… La carte ?

-Cet après midi encore, je pensais que Jake et moi aurions pu être ensemble… Mais c'est plus le cas maintenant. Il m'avait annoncé sa décision de se marier avec Tanya avant que je ne lui donne la carte. Et tu… Tu l'as trouvé… Et ça a changé plein de choses ! Je suis tombé sous ton charme ! C'est incroyable ! Je te trouvais détestable et là… Ben, je n'envisage même plus de quitter ton entreprise… De te quitter…

J'avais du mal à en croire mes oreilles… Bella se tenait droite comme un i devant moi et me regardait d'un air gêné…

-Bella… Je pense qu'on se rend compte de la valeur des gens qu'en les perdant… Ou en pensant les perdre… Et je me rends compte que tu es inestimable…

Sans faire ni une ni deux, je l'attrapais dans mes bras pour l'embrasser… Nos lèvres s'écrasaient l'une contre l'autre, et elle passa les bras autour de mon cou.

Je me sentais comme un gamin devant un sapin de noël où tous les cadeaux de ses rêves étaient disposés… Je tenais entre mes bras la femme qui je savais était faite pour moi…

-Est-ce que ça semble bizarre si je te disais que je pense être amoureux de toi ?

-Oui. Pouffa t'elle.

-Ca fait bizarre et précipité ! Mais on s'en fou ! Parce que je pense ressentir la même chose !!

Nous riions, et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi pleinement heureux.

-On va prendre notre temps…

-D'accord. Mais Edward… Qu'est ce que va penser les gens ??

-Ca m'est complètement égale !

Nous riions à nouveau. Des passants nous regardaient comme si nous étions fous…

-Edward…

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau, et lorsqu'elle se sépara, nous haletions, mais elle parvint à rire encore…

Je savais que je n'allais jamais me lasser de l'entendre rire…

**Epilogue**

J'entreposais une petite rose sur un plateau, des pancakes encore chaud, son chocolat chaud et la petite carte en forme de cœur tout rouge.

Bella dormait encore, je déposais le plateau sur la table de chevet et montais sur le lit pour la réveiller d'un tendre baiser…

-Hum… Edward ?

-Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre ? Souris je contre son cou…

Elle rit légèrement, et se redressa un peu.

-Joyeuse Saint Valentin mon amour !! Lui dis je, lui offrant la carte.

Cette fois ci elle éclata de rire.

-Tu n'as pas oublié après tout ce temps !

-Bella, je n'oublierais jamais ça, et tu sais que cette date compte énormément pour moi !

-Pour moi aussi ! Et je crois qu'elle sera encore plus importante à partir d'aujourd'hui !

Je la regardais se pencher vers sa table de chevet, et sortir un petit paquet cadeau du tiroir.

Cela faisait deux ans que nous étions ensemble, un an que nous étions mariés, et pourtant, elle parvenait à me surprendre tous les jours ! Encore plus lorsque je vis ce que la boite contenait…

Un test de grossesse…

Je m'assis subitement sur le lit…

-Bella… Tu…

Je regardais à nouveau le test… Ma vue me jouait des tours ou c'était bien un + qui s'affichait ??

Elle hochait la tête, me régalant d'un merveilleux sourire…

-Mon Dieu !! Bee !!! Tu attends un bébé !

-Notre bébé !!

Je la pris dans mes bras et nous fit basculer sur le lit… Elle riait toujours alors que je posais ma tête sur son ventre nu…

-Edward ! C'est encore trop tôt !

-Je sais ! Mais n'empêche ! Il est là !!

J'embrassais son ventre qui était déjà légèrement rebondi… C'était à peine perceptible, et pourtant, le fruit de notre amour était là, elle m'offrait le plus beau des cadeaux…

Elle riait à gorge déployée et me dit, lorsque je me mis à sa hauteur, elle me sourit…

-Joyeuse Saint Valentin…

* * *

**FIN.

* * *

**

**Et ben voilà ! Ma mini fic est finie ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié !**

**Merci à toute pour vos reviews !! Ca fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que même si la fic est hyper courte, elle vous aura plue !**

**La chanson qu'interprète Edward est une de ma préférée. **

1,2,3,4 des Plain White Ts.

**Si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous encourage à vous rendre sur mon profile pour l'écouter, c'est une chanson simple, romantique et sympa.**

**Merci encore de votre lecture ! **

**BisouXoXo !**


End file.
